The Space in Between
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Two new mediators. One very dangerous murder mystery. Who is going to survive this one? And what exactly does Paul Slater have to do with this? Don't forget to R+R! ^_^ Flames will be nuked by ElFa!!
1. Chapter I

Welcome to my newest fic in. . . . a really really REALLY long time. ^_^ Sorry, I've been extremely busy. I haven't been able to do much, ne. I've been working on this fic with one of my friends for at least a couple months now. Possibly since January, and it's about time I start posting it.  
  
But I hope everyone likes it and isn't too upset with things.  
  
But first. Some things to understand, Tad is back in this fic. I don't know why, but my friend wanted him in here. She wanted others to know that you should act as though he's the same age as Suze and the others, mmkay? Hope that's alright with everyone. Tad was not my doing in this fic.  
  
And I own a few of the characters in this fic. Mainly Megan and Mika. And the enemies as well.  
  
So, enjoy this fic! Don't flame, all flames will be nuked by Vincent.  
  
Vincent: What? O_o;  
  
Kenji: Nuke the flames, NUUUKE!  
  
ElFa: Oh geez. She's lost it again. Vincent, run, run away as fast as possible!!  
  
Kenji: O_X Why are you being mean all of a sudden? I will steal that Mari plushie from you. :B  
  
ElFa: NO! *huggles the Mari plushie*  
  
Kenji: That's what I thought. Enjoy the fic! *waves her Mika plushie around* JAA!  
  
The Space in Between - A Mediator Fic  
  
Chapter I  
  
It was a brand new day at Juniperro Serra Mission Academy. An unusually bright day in fact. I needed to shield my eyes from the sun the minute I stepped out of the house.  
  
Just what I needed today. To be blinded by the jolly morning sunlight. Why couldn't I have been blinded by something else? Something named Jesse? Why not? My life sucked.  
  
Oh, fine. The day wasn't that bad when I finally lugged myself into homeroom. Mr. Carlisle announced to us that we were getting two new students in the class that day. Two new students? Didn't this seem a little bit on the odd side? We never get new students. Well, besides me anyways.  
  
"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Megan and her sister Mika Barton. They just moved here from Montana. Please make them feel welcome here." And that's all he said. He ushered the two girls to their respective seats and sat back down behind his own desk.  
  
Let me tell you. It was certainly hard to tell that those two were even remotely related. I mean, well, never mind. The taller girl, Megan looked completely different from her sister Mika. Megan was semi-tall, with dark brown hair. But Mika was completely different. She looked almost Asian in fact. But she had platinum blonde hair. And oh yes, did I mention she was extremely short? My guess was that she was about only five feet tall. She could legally be declared a midget if she wanted to be. But I highly doubt that.  
  
I swear. They didn't look to be sisters at all. But that's when I heard Cee Cee speak up.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Juniperro Serra Mission Academy! Are you two really sisters? Because you don't look it. . ." She kept babbling again. I felt bad for the Barton girls.  
  
"Yes and no. We're actually step-sisters." Megan spoke up to Cee Cee.  
  
And I looked over at the two and introduced myself to them. The two smiled greatly at me, and I could just tell they didn't want to be a part of Kelly's clan of cronies.  
  
"I'm just curious, but are you Asian?" I directed my gaze over to the shorter girl, Mika.  
  
"Yes. Well, I'm only half Japanese. My mother was Japanese. And I know it looks odd, with my light hair and all." Mika smiled at me.  
  
"That's really spiffy." I grinned and wondered what these two were really like. Megan looked to be the serious (at times) type, while Mika looked to be outgoing and crazy. After all, she was wearing a shirt that said 'Mini Moni'. And that had to be telling you something!  
  
What was Mini Moni anyways? I made a little mental note to ask her about this.  
  
"What is Mini Moni?" I asked Mika as I pointed to her pink t-shirt under her black jacket.  
  
"Oh! A band from Japan. I absolutely adore them." She grinned broadly at me.  
  
Meanwhile, I could see Cee Cee badgering Megan. Probably about joining the school newspaper.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to join!" Megan told Cee Cee. Cee Cee looked delighted to hear those words coming out of Megan's mouth.  
  
***  
  
And then there was lunch. And knowing the nice person that I am, I invited Megan and Mika to sit with us. Everyone introduced themselves to the two and everything seemed to be back to normal. At least, until Adam finally spoke up.  
  
"So, how long have you two been step-sisters?" He said as he was munching on his corn dog.  
  
"About ten years or so." Megan told him as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Yep. I used to live in Japan until I was about, oh seven years old. Until . . until. . well, that doesn't really matter." Mika said as she mock smiled at everyone.  
  
"And she moved to Montana with her father and that's how we met each other. My mom and her dad got married. End of story." Megan said.  
  
"So, you know exactly what I went through when I first moved to California?" I just had to ask the two.  
  
"Yeah. We've definitely gotten used to it, it's not so bad having Mika as a younger sister." Megan said, laughing.  
  
"But I'm not that much younger than you are. You're only two months older than I am." Mika said as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well well well." Said a chilling voice from behind the new group of friends.  
  
Not again. No no, not again. I was afraid to turn around a see who it was. But nope. Stupid me decided to turn around to find out who was speaking to us. And I had that awful feeling again.  
  
It was Paul Slater. What a joy for me on a wonderful Friday afternoon lunch in the courtyard.  
  
"Paul. I see you're finally back." I told him.  
  
"Did your nose recover yet? Or is it still smashed into the back of your skull?" Adam laughed as he spoke to Paul.  
  
"My nose is just fine, thank you." He said as he chose to ignore Adam's last comment.  
  
And did I mention that he sat down with us. As if he wanted to eat lunch with us or something! This was really getting to be spooky.  
  
"Who says you could eat with us?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, it's a free country. And besides, I heard that there were two new students in the school. Has anybody me them yet?" Obviously, he hadn't seen Megan or Mika at the table yet. How very Paul-like.  
  
"Oh yes, Suze. Some is here to see you." Paul said to me.  
  
Can you believe it? TAD WAS BACK. Tad. What was he doing here anyways?  
  
"Did I mention that Tad is staying at my place now? His father finally kicked the bucket. That is why he's back here." Paul said to everyone. Like they really cared what Paul had to say?  
  
And there he was. Tad. Wow.  
  
"Hey." Was all Tad said to everyone.  
  
"Now, on to those new students." Paul said.  
  
"New students." Cee Cee said and pointed to Megan and Mika at the other side of the table.  
  
And all Paul did was stare. I mean it, he was staring at them. But from what it looked like, he was staring at Mika for some strange reason. Let me tell you, I don't really want to know.  
  
"Nice to meet you two." Paul greeted the two with a welcoming smile. It was probably fake, by the way.  
  
I think I'm going to gag with all of this staring. It pretty much went on for the rest of the lunch. But the rest of the day wasn't too bad. I had most of my classes with the Barton girls. And, since it was Friday, at the end of the day, I went to wait at the Rambler for Dopey and Doc. Not that Sleepy was going to community college; Dopey drove us both to school. What a dangerous task that usually was.  
  
The ride home was rather quiet, except for the fact that Dopey's music was so loud. I almost went deaf. But one can always get used to that. Yet when we got home, a surprise was waiting for us.  
  
"Oh, welcome home from school kids." Mom said as I tossed my backpack on the floor and began my trek to the fridge for something to eat.  
  
"Ah, Suzie. Don't get a snack. We're having company over for dinner and they'll be here very shortly. Now, go clean up." She told me.  
  
Yay. Company. I wonder who it could be though? Oh well. I headed upstairs and opened the door to my room and found Jesse sitting on the window seat with Spike in his lap.  
  
"Hello Susannah." He said to me.  
  
"Hey." I told him as I tossed my backpack (that mom made me pick up from the hall) on my bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face.  
  
"How was your day? Anything relatively interesting happen?" Jesse asked me from his position on the window seat with Spike.  
  
"Actually," I thought for a moment, I'll tell Jesse about Paul getting off from his suspension later. "Yes. Something did happen today. Two girls moved here from Montana and they go to the academy now. They seem pretty nice." I told him as I washed my face before mom yelled for me to come downstairs.  
  
"Really? Who are they?" I heard Jesse ask from the window seat again.  
  
"Megan and Mika Barton. And get this, they're step-sisters to each other." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on my bed.  
  
"Well, there's someone you can talk about those step-brothers of yours with." Jesse smiled at me. Oh. I think I am going to melt whenever he does that the next time. I'll just melt into a big, sloppy muddle called Susannah.  
  
But yet, as I was in La La Jesse Land, mom called me downstairs, telling me that her guests had arrived already. And I was still wondering who they were. Mom told me it was one of her new co-workers and her family. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. Eh?  
  
I unfortunately left Jesse to the window by Spike and trudged down the stairs to find two familiar girls standing in the foyer.  
  
Mika and Megan Barton.  
  
"Megan? Mika?" I asked the two girls. They were both dressed differently than before at the academy.  
  
Megan was dressed in something very casual. Her jeans and a cute blue bell- sleeved top. Mental note to self: I want that shirt!  
  
And Mika, she wasn't wearing her Mini Moni shirt anymore. But it was still something with those Japanese characters on it. And there was a picture of a girl in a pink outfit, standing with two puppets. I thought it was actually kind of cute. And she was wearing shorts.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.  
  
"We're here for dinner with my mom's co-worker." Megan said. "And you're her daughter aren't you?" Megan asked me politely.  
  
"You bet. Let me guess, another Mini Moni shirt?" I said as I pointed to Mika's blue shirt.  
  
"Nope! Aya Matsuura, soloist in Japan." Mika giggled as she grinned at me. She was actually very funny it seemed. I think I am going to like being friends with these two girls.  
  
Dinner was rather entertaining. Andy had his work cut out for him, with feeding 10 people and all. But everything turned out to be rather interesting. I learned a lot of things about Megan and also about Mika.  
  
Like Megan. She used to have a stalker back when she lived in Montana. Poor girl. I feel bad for her.  
  
And Mika. After being obsessed with ANYTHING and EVERYTHING from Japan, she is a Dance Dance Revolution master. We'll have to play that together sometime.  
  
But there was one thing I didn't expect to learn about the two girls when they wanted to come upstairs and see my room. Jesse wouldn't mind. They wouldn't be able to see him anyways.  
  
We walked into my bedroom and I excused myself so I could do use the ladies room. But I hadn't expected Mika and Megan to be TALKING to Jesse when I got back.  
  
They were talking to him, that meant that they could SEE him. So there were other mediators in Carmel than Father Dom, Paul and myself.  
  
"You can see Jesse?" I asked them when I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"See who?" Mika quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"Give it up. I know you were talking to Jesse." I said again.  
  
"Oh, so that's what his name is?" Megan asked me.  
  
"Yes. My name is Jesse. Are you two mediators like Susannah?" He asked the two girls.  
  
"You mean, people that talk to ghosts? Yes we are in fact." Mika said to us.  
  
"Are you?" Megan asked me.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I never thought I would meet any other mediators that were female. Thank you. Save me from all of the testosterone.  
  
I laughed and finally saw the other two laughing along with my cruddy jokes.  
  
"Males aren't bad, you know." Jesse spoke up from his corner.  
  
I just looked at him. "But some are. Some named Paul Slater." I said, and then had noticed Jesse's eyes flash at the mention of Paul's name.  
  
"He's out of suspension?" Jesse asked me.  
  
By this time, Megan and Mika had sat down on my bed and were listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Unfortunately, he is. Came back today." Mika was giving me a weird look.  
  
"What's so bad about this Paul guy anyways? He seemed nice when we met him at lunch today." Mika told me.  
  
"He only _seems_ nice. He's a mediator, too. And he's not so nice, if you ask me." Jesse and I filled her and Megan in on what happened the last few months in Carmel, California.  
  
"But why?" Mika asked me.  
  
"I don't know, he's just nutty. But in my own personal opinion, I just think he's extremely lonely. Before Tad moved in with him, he used to live with just his grandfather. But, that's still my opinion." I shrugged my shoulders slightly.  
  
"Yes, you only think he's lonely. I think he's a mental case, and needs to be locked up." Jesse said from the window seat.  
  
"I don't know about you, but there's just something about him that makes me trust him. I don't know why." Mika said as she hung over my bed, upside down did I mention?  
  
"You're absolutely nuts." I had to tell her.  
  
"Then I'm nuts." Mika shrugged her own shoulders down at me.  
  
"Girls! We need to get going!" We could hear Mika's dad yell from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry. Maybe we can do something over the weekend?" Megan asked me.  
  
"Sure." I said as I saw the two wave and walk out of my room.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about those two girls?" Jesse asked me after they had left.  
  
I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yes. When school opens on Monday, I'll tell Father Dom about them. No need to worry." I assured him.  
  
"Good, because I'm sure he would like to know about them." Jesse said to me. And that was it, poof, he was gone.  
  
Yay. He went away again. Note the sarcasm.  
  
What was with him lately anyways? Maybe it was male PMS? Do ghosts (let alone a male ghost) get PMS? Maybe the world will never know. More like they don't WANT to know.  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
Wow. That was only up to page 12 in my tiny notebook. And so far, we're up to page 62. I'm a slow writer. XD Get used to it. This took me forever to type and my back hurts now.  
  
And I found out a while ago that TM Revolution will be making his American debut at OTAKON 2003! I was so planning on going, now I'm DEFINITELY GOING!! With the twins and everyone else that is. Nothing can stop us. We've got our hotel room booked and everything, nee! Yaaaay!!  
  
ElFa: Just have to survive your last two weeks of high school, stalker free!  
  
Kenji: I know I do. He's probably going to follow me to Europe this summer too. -_-;  
  
ElFa: I'll make sure that doesn't happen. *holds up trademark SB stalker chair* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *takes breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kenji: Calm down, ne. We don't need you dying on us!  
  
Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! Reviews are good, flames shall be nuked!! JAA! 


	2. Chapter II

Well! Welcome to the second chapter of The Space in Between. I know, it's been months since I've actually updated this thing. Well, I started college four months ago, so I guess you could say that that has been keeping me extremely busy with things. :D And I now have a real job. Yep. You're talking to the shortest female employee of Suncoast. Shwee. So, I'll TRY to update this one more time before the Holidays, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.  
  
Schwarz: Suncoast employee, huh?  
  
Kenji: o_o *stare*  
  
Schwarz: -_- Nevermind.  
  
Well, enjoy the second chapter! Third shall be up soon! Reviews are always kiiiind!  
  
The Space in Between - Chapter II  
  
Nothing really went on over the weekend, just the normal conversations from my family. Dopey kept talking about wrestling, and it was rather interesting.  
  
NOT.  
  
But I did find out some rather interesting information about Megan and Mika. Mom told me about it. Turns out, mom works with Megan's mom at the station and they got to talking on the phone and I just happened to overhear their conversation.  
  
As Mika told us, she lived in Japan for the first seven years of her life. She was born in Tokyo, actually. She lived with her father Sean and mother Makoto. Well, what Mika hadn't told us that her mother died when Mika was seven, then she and her father moved to Montana shortly after Makoto's death. And that's where they met Emma and her daughter, Megan. Whom were living alone since Megan's parents were divorced. And you can tell the rest is history. And here they are. Living in Carmel, California and also being mediators, like myself.  
  
What's the chance of that happening anyway? You know being a mediator yourself, and then finding out your very own stepsister is a mediator as well? I bet those two were surprised when they both found out. Well, I guess it's pretty cool these two moved here. We could always use more butt kicking mediators. Especially for what we'd be dealing with in the next few months.  
  
***  
  
It was Monday, and we were back in school. The weather outside was calm and sunny, things seemed perfect. Well, not exactly. Things weren't going too well for Mika. She was getting picked on by the class smart ass Miranda. She was making fun of her for what she wore, which was always a t-shirt from Japan. And for supposedly giving her evil looks. How would Mika be giving her evil looks when she's only been going to this school for one day? Stupid. It's all stupid in my opinion. Looked like things weren't looking too well in the Miranda vs. Mika fight.  
  
"Freak. Stop giving me dirty looks." Miranda told Mika that afternoon in the courtyard.  
  
"I'm not even looking at you." Mika shouted at Miranda.  
  
"Whatever. You need to shut your mouth." Miranda sneered at Mika. It looked as if Mika was about to topple over and cry when a certain someone came to her rescue.  
  
And that certain someone was Paul Slater.  
  
"Excuse me. Is there a problem here?" He looked over at the taller girl.  
  
"Yes, there is a problem. Short shit here keeps giving me the evil eye." She told Paul.  
  
Then Paul looked over at Mika, whom looked like she was about to start crying. "Are you giving her the evil eye?" Paul asked her quietly. All Mika was able to do was shake her head sideways, indicating that she never did anything like that to the other girl.  
  
Paul looked back at Miranda. "She said she wasn't giving you the evil eye." He said to her.  
  
"She was! She's a liar! Stupid ass liar!" Miranda shouted. She shouted loud enough for Sister Ernestine to hear her, and she walked up to Miranda and began to drag her off down the breezeway. Her shouts could be heard from far away as well.  
  
"Sorry about that." Paul said to Mika, who was completely stunned to find someone sticking up for her on her second day at the Academy. "You okay?" He asked her a few times, since Mika didn't seem to be responding to his calls.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'm not real used to people making fun of me anymore. The last time that happened, I was probably eight or something." She finally answered Paul.  
  
And he honestly looked sincere. Probably for the first time in his entire evil life, too. "Yeah, people can be harsh. Besides, who would want to make fun of you? You're very cute you know. Now how do you say that in Japanese?" He asked her sweetly. Almost too sweetly if you ask me.  
  
"Kawaii." Mika said as she tried to hide her face in her light hair.  
  
"Ah. Kawaii. You're very kawaii." He smiled down at her.  
  
And did Mika bother to tell me any of this? No. Of course not. But they did invite me to their house after school that day. I ended up waiting by their black car for a few minutes. And that's when the two came walking up to me saying "Hey!" and we began talking about some of the events that happened at the Academy that day.  
  
The three of us got in the car, Megan driving, Mika in the backseat and myself in the front seat. The very minute the car's engine was turned on, Japanese music came blasting out from it's speakers. And I took a wild stab in the dark as to who it was. "Mini Moni?" I asked them.  
  
"Yep!" Mika chirped from the backseat like a young child that had had too much sugar in her system or something.  
  
"How'd I guess?" I said.  
  
"This music is actually very cute." Megan told me.  
  
"That it is!" Mika chirped again.  
  
We were almost at their house. And when we reached it, it looked different from most of the other houses in the neighborhood. It was brick, not stucco. Nor like my house. Brick with a nifty balcony on the side of the house.  
  
"Home!" Megan said as all three of us got out of the car and started to walk up the pathway to the front door.  
  
"Let me guess. Who has the room with the balcony?" I asked them curiously.  
  
"Megan does. Lucky, lucky!" Mika laughed. Ooh. What was that about? Mika wasn't telling me something here. . . .  
  
Then we walked inside of the house. It was quiet, meaning their parents were still at work for sometime.  
  
"We need to show you something upstairs." Megan said, and I followed the two girls up the long stairway to both of their rooms.  
  
Megan's door was easy to spot. Hence the fact that it said "Megan's Room" on it. And she had pictures of Lord of the Rings everywhere. Mostly of this Strider fellow. And then there was Mika's door. Plastered with Mini Moni, Aya Matsuura and Morning Musume pictures everywhere. And her room was very Japanese. She had little Japanese lights everywhere. Very cute and girly.  
  
We walked into Megan's room to find what she was looking for. "Aah. Yes." She must've found it already. "Have you seen this yet?" She handed me a part of an old newspaper clipping.  
  
It was an article on someone's murder. And she happened to be married to a British movie star. "What is this?" I asked her.  
  
"The lady that was murdered visited Mika last night." Megan said to me.  
  
"What? Who is she?" I asked them.  
  
"That's the thing. We know from this paper that she is married to a movie star, but we don't know her name or why she was murdered." Megan said.  
  
"But what did she say that night?" I asked Mika.  
  
"I have no idea. She was just there. But she didn't say anything to me. I was sound asleep last night, and I was awoken by this lady standing over my bed. Needless to say, she freaked me out, then she disappeared." Mika told me.  
  
"Just disappeared, eh?" I mumbled as I tried to think of an easy solution.  
  
"I'm not sure what we should do." Megan told me.  
  
"We'll just wait and see if she comes back to leave her real message." I told the other two. "It's Friday anyways. Would you like to spend the night?" Megan asked me generously.  
  
"But I don't have any clothes with me." I told them.  
  
"No need to worry. You can borrow some of ours." Megan said.  
  
Then I went to call my mother to see if it was all right. And she did say it was fine. She sounded very giddy on the other side of the phone. She said she was very happy to see me making new friends.  
  
"All done. I'm allowed to stay over." I told the sisters.  
  
"Goodie!" Mika said. She was extremely happy. And I noted the things all over Megan's bedroom walls.  
  
She was in love with this Lord of the Rings character. He was all right. Jesse is much better. But that is only my opinion!! And she had some anime posters up as well. Something was called Inuyasha. Pretty interesting. And she had a lot of pictures of the family ranch back in Montana. Very homely, Megan's room was.  
  
Now Mika's room on the other hand. . .  
  
You could tell she loved Asian music and bands. Very much so. She had an extremely big poster of the fourth and sixth generations of Morning Musume. Whatever that meant. And more anime posters. The posters mainly were of shows like Inuyasha, Gundam and Gravitation. All of which looked pretty cool. And did I mention she had Dance Dance Revolution? As in the arcade version! This I had to try. "Hey, can I try your game? But could you show me how to play it first?" I asked the shorter girl.  
  
"Sure!" She said happily as she bounded over to the game and turned it on. After the screen lit up, Mika kicked off her shoes and started selecting a song. She ended up picking 'Jam and Marmalade' and the game began to play.  
  
This music was indeed very catchy. I liked it a lot. Then I began to notice that Mika was hitting every step perfectly. She was really an expert at this.  
  
"I have no idea how she can do it. I'm not good at this game yet. But I'll learn sooner or later." Megan smiled at me.  
  
Then I tried the game. Mika told me my basic instructions. Don't trip or fall was basically what she told me. And then it was time for me to give the game a whirl.  
  
I chose a slow song called 'Cutie Chaser'. And it was very easy. Slow and easy. I didn't do too bad on the game either. I was beginning to get the hang of it.  
  
And hooked wasn't even the word for it. We ended up playing it basically the whole night. But by 1 am, we got tired of dancing around so we set up our sleeping bags and sprawled out on Mika's bedroom floor.  
  
"So what was it like back in Montana?" I asked the girls.  
  
"Well, pretty dull since I lived there my whole life. But otherwise it was okay." Megan said from under the purple sleeping bag.  
  
"It's _a lot_ different from living in Tokyo. No bright lights or so many people running around the streets cosplaying." Mika told us.  
  
"What the heck is cosplaying?" I asked Mika. Wow, people living in Japan were rather. . . odd.  
  
"Well, it's when you dress up as a character from anything. I've done it a few times. It's really fun. Megan and I are going to an anime convention next year in Maryland. You should come with us!" Mika said happily.  
  
"Would we be cosplaying?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes! We're working on Inuyasha costumes. I ask Inuyasha, Megan as Kagome and you can be Kikyou!" She said again.  
  
"Interesting. I'll see if I can go later." I told Mika.  
  
"Okay. Maybe Paul could go al-" Mika said. But she quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"What about Paul?" I asked Mika as I began to peek a green eye out of my sleeping bag.  
  
"Nothing." She said as she hid behind her Mini Moni plushie. "What does Paul have to do with this anyways? I told you he was nutty!" I told Mika sternly.  
  
"He is not nutty. I think he's rather cute and he even said I was cute myself. Mika said under her covners.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But don't say that I didn't warn you about him.: I said again.  
  
"Fine, fine." Mika said as she flopped back down on her bed.  
  
What was she getting herself in to? Don't say I didn't warn her about Paul. Paul seriously had some mental issues. But who knows. Maybe she could somehow change his screwed up mind to not being so crazy and wanting to get rid of Jesse.  
  
What have we just gotten ourselves into now? I think we're in deep trouble.  
  
And with just our luck, the mysterious murdered ghost lady never showed up that night. What were we going to do about this lady? I wonder if she's ever going to show up again.  
  
Who knew.  
  
To Be Continued. :D  
  
Phew. My fingers hurt from so much typing.  
  
I do hope to have the third chapter up before the Holidays. If not, scream and yell at me if you really wish. :D As I type this, I'm watching a new episode of Zoids: Fuzors. So if there's any mistakes in here, blame it on that. :D And also that my fingers are freezing right now. I hate the winter weather here in the Northeast. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think. AND NO FLAMES. :D Thanks again!! 


End file.
